


A Captain and his Mate

by Empyrial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrial/pseuds/Empyrial
Summary: Daichi ended up marrying Yui Michimiya after high school, but sadly that relationship didn't turn out. Now after a year of focusing to save his marriage, Daichi meets up with an old friend at a bar. Suga has always held a torch for Daichi, but has somewhat resigned himself to staying in the Friend Zone. Will being apart for a year make these two best friends realize they could be something more?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Captain and his Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my first piece of fan fiction out for the world to see. If someone had told me a year ago I would be doing this I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. I've fallen in love with this fandom and its characters, and heartily cheer for my OTP ships. Perhaps my favorite is DaiSuga, and so I thought it fitting that my first work on AO3 be their story- that refused to leave my head until I had put it on paper. It's a small one-shot, but I enjoyed creating it all the same. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and hope that at the very least this story makes you smile at these two. Happy reading!

Sugawara Koushi sat alone in a dimly lit booth in a small bar on the outskirts of Tokyo, trying to appear like his phone screen entranced him, and not look like he was anxiously awaiting a companion. His warm brown eyes perused an Instagram page two of his friends had devoted to their cat, and when he absently tilted his head to the side to examine a particularly cute picture, some of his silvery hair fell forward a little on his face. 

It had been over a year since he had last seen his best friend, which wouldn’t be odd if they lived across the country or something, yet his only lived a few neighborhoods away and before this year they had been a step below inseparable. They were a part of the same group of friends, often spent weekends together, and even joined an adult volleyball league to keep their skills from growing rusty. But then his best friend had finally married his long-time girlfriend, and to Suga it seemed like things changed almost overnight.

Suga sighed as he twirled his martini glass around on the table. Sawamura Daichi and Yui Michimiya had been one of those couples who seemed like the perfect pairing when they weren’t seriously attached, yet once they married things had certainly changed and they did not even last a year. During that year Daichi had distanced himself from not just Suga, but their whole group of friends as he tried to salvage his marriage. 

“I see your drink choice hasn’t changed,” a deep voice mentioned from slightly above Suga. Suga tried not to jump in surprise and looked up to see the built-like-a-tank Daichi. He had more lines around his eyes, but his short-cropped hairstyle was the same as it was in grade school. 

“It’s good you see you, Suga,” Daici said, fondly smiling at his longtime best friend. 

Suga stood to say hi, and was relieved on a deep, primal level when Daichi didn’t hesitate to grab him into a fierce “bro” hug. 

“It’s good to see you too Dai-chan,” Suga said, shortening Daichi’s name into his old nickname. 

“I see you still like ‘em dirty,” Daich said with a smirk, nodding his chin towards Suga’s drink. 

“Still cleaner than your gym socks!” Suga retorted. They both chuckled at the exchange. And just like that the slight tension in the air lessened as the two best friends slipped back into their old patterns, like a perfect set to a left side wing spiker. 

“Man,” Daichi said, slumping into the seat opposite Suga. “It’s been forever since we last hung out! When exactly was it? That new art exhibit?”

“No, I didn’t go to that.” 

“Oh right, that was with…Yui,” Daichi’s voice dropped at the name of his ex. “And her friends. I saw Asahi there so that’s why I thought you were too. Then what about the beach last summer?”

“Our team had a beach volleyball meet, but you couldn’t make it,” Suga gently said. He didn’t want Daichi to feel like a bad friend.

“We still went to that beach later that week,” Daichi mumbled. “Trying to have a romantic get-away. Fat lot of good that did.” 

Daichi’s face grew stony and he had to give a forced smile at the waitress who nervously took his drink order. When he turned back to Suga, his mask remained, yet Suga had known this man since kindergarten and could read the pain and regret in Daichi’s eyes. 

“Suga, I don’t even remember the last time we hung out, and you’re my best friend,” Daichi said forlornly. The mask broke as he tiredly rubbed at his temples. 

“Daichi,” Suga said his soft, gentle voice. “The last time I saw you was when I drove you and Yui to the airport for your honeymoon.” 

Daichi stared in shock at this statement. The waitress brought Daichi’s drink to him, and he immediately slung half of it back and signaled for her to bring another. 

“That long?” Daichi asked. 

Suga nodded an affirmative. 

“So I haven’t even given the present I got for you on the honeymoon!” 

Suga shook his head no. 

Daichi tossed the second half of his drink back. “I’m a horrible friend for treating my best friend and best man like that.” 

“You’ve had a rough year.” 

“I tried so hard to hold our little team together,” Daichi said, his voice heavy with regret as he referred to his failed marriage. Yet the phrase caused Suga to flashback to their high school days when Daichi was the Captain of their volleyball team. 

He looked so sad Suga couldn’t stop the compulsion and reached across the table to grasp the clenched fist Daichi had on top of the table, and give it a reassuring squeeze. Suga didn’t remove his hand, focusing instead on his friend’s face. Daichi quizzically looked down at it after a moment. 

“Sorry!” Suga said, pink staining his fair skinned cheeks as he jerked his hand back. 

Daichi shrugged his muscular shoulders and took a sip of his second drink. “So how are things going then with you and Ennoshita?” he asked. Daichi had been one of the first people Suga came out to, and like the true friend he was had always been fully supportive of Suga. 

“Oh! Actually we broke up a while ago,” Suga said, the pink slowly receding from his face. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Daichi said in genuine concern. 

“Thanks, but it was pretty amicable actually. He was a bit too passive for me and I might have been a bit too much for him at times.” Suga gave a self-depreciating smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“How can you be too much for anyone?” Daichi asked in disbelief. 

Suga raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not for you because you’ve known me forever. You, for example, know how to handle me when I want to go out and do things.” 

“Yes. We went out. And did things. And I can’t believe you talked me into getting that matching tattoo.” 

“We had just gotten out of high school and were both sentimental about our team! The character for crow seemed perfect!”

“I didn’t say I regretted it,” Daichi said, fondly smiling across the table. Suga laughed, causing his eyes to squeeze together in a way that Daichi had always found a little adorable. 

“In fact,” Daichi continued. “I have a little confession to make.” At Suga’s puzzled look Daichi rolled up the cuff of his shirtsleeve and turned his forearm over to reveal the inner wrist. There, right where a volleyball would be received, was his Japanese character for “crow”. And down a little from the tattoo, in the corner, was a number 2. 

Daichi smiled at the little gasp Suga made. He knew this would get his friend right in the feels. 

“Well, you’re not going to believe this,” Suga said, rolling up his own sleeve where his tattoo was. And sure enough, where Daichi had a “2”, Suga had a “1”, complete with a tiny little line underneath. 

“We are way too cheesy,” Daichi said shaking his head, yet there was a bemused smile on his face. He held out a fist, and wordlessly, the two did a fist bump and grinned at each other.

They continued drinking and chatting, and after a while it was like they had never been apart. They reminisced about fun times throughout their friendship, which mostly included their friend group and volleyball. 

“So,” Daichi said, trying to be serious and eyes slightly glassy. “What’s the latest with Oikawa and Iwaizumi? On or off?”

“Definitely on,” Suga replied. “And you must not have seen on Facebook yet but they just got engaged a few weeks ago.” 

“Good for them,” Daichi sincerely said. “I think they’ll actually make it.” While that couple was notorious for being hot and cold, both Daichi and Suga knew that neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi could stay apart from each other for long and were fiercely devoted to each other. 

“And Bokuto and Akaashi are still touring?” Daichi asked. 

“Yes, Bokuto’s volleyball team is playing in Russia right now,” Suga said. “And Akaashi went with them. He says it’s to make sure Bokuto remembers how to play.” They laughed at this. Bokuto was a…unique volleyball player. 

“And I think I saw you checking out Kuroo and Kenma’s cat’s Instagram page.” 

“Neko is ridiculously adorable,” Suga said, pulling the page up to show Daichi. 

“Oof,” Daichi said, leaning back into the plush leather of the booth. “I’m going to have to take a cab home. It’s been a long time since I’ve been out like this and I think I overdid it.” 

“My new apartment is only a few blocks from here, you can crash at my place.” 

“I’ll take you up on that. Plus I haven’t seen you in ages and don’t want this to stop just yet.” Daichi stood to put on his coat and didn’t see the new blush on Suga’s cheeks at his words. 

Suga had always held a bit of a torch for Daichi, but the guy was his best friend. While Daichi had been supportive in Suga coming out, Suga didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable by talking too much about what he sort of men he found attractive. Especially because he didn’t want Daichi to figure out that most of them looked like him. One of the main reasons he had dated Ennoshita for so long was because he looked, and even acted, a little like Daichi. 

They paid their bills and headed out of the bar to begin the walk to Suga’s home. Their steps might have weaved just a little, but Suga and Daichi were having too much fun together to care much about that. 

“Nice place,” Daichi commented as they stepped inside the apartment and began to take off their shoes. 

“Thanks,” Suga answered. “My old one was a bit of a dump and I figured I should get something a little more grown up.” 

“I don’t think you ever grew up,” Daichi said, shoving him a little.

Suga laughed and jabbed at Daichi’s side with his hand. Daichi began to laugh as well as he tried to dodge the blow, but tripped over one of their shoes and crashed into Suga, accidentally propelling his friend backwards and against the wall. 

The two continued to giggle like teenagers, but slowed as they stared into each other’s eyes. Daichi made no move to get off Suga, and Suga tried to breathe normally as his best friend and long-time crush remained pressed against him. 

“You know what I realized tonight?” Daichi softly asked. 

“What?” Suga asked. 

“Exactly how much I’ve missed you, and how often the past year I wished I could do this…” Daichi trailed off, brushing his knuckles against Suga’s face as he leaned down to gently kiss his best friend. 

Daichi’s lips were soft and hesitant, and Suga instinctively knew this was the first time Daichi had kissed a man. Suga’s lips trembled a little against Daichi’s as he returned the kiss just as gently.

Daichi pulled back. “Is this ok?”

“So ok,” Suga sighed as he threw his arms around Daichi’s neck and hauled him close for another kiss. 

“Finally,” Daichi sighed against Suga’s mouth, and internally Suga couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
